A Bastard Child
by Nicki Fowl
Summary: My name is Fyrno, like inferno, and I have one mother, no siblings, and two fathers. Spyro and Malefor. In my world, that is the equivalent of saying God and Satan. I live a very difficult life, and only one person has been able to ease it. Emerald. Even with her help, I have to make a choice before my fathers kill each other. Big work for an 11 year old, even for A Bastard C
1. Intro

_**The Author of System Chaos…**_

…_**Scanty and Kneesocks…**_

Who…am I?

What is…my destiny?

…_**and Spyro: A Case of Crooked Love…**_

…_**proudly presents…**_

Was I only conceived…to hurt those closest to me?

Was for revenge…or retribution?

…_**part one of…**_

…_**The Legacy of Fyrno…**_

I feel as if the answers lie between my two brawling fathers…

…Spyro and Malefor.

…_**A Bastard Child.**_

(AN: Shit. Just. Got. _Real!)  
_(AN: I know this isn't a lot, but don't worry, I will add more. This is kind of a way to hook you into continuing to wait.)


	2. Pro Chapter 1: Nightmares in the Daytime

Chapter 1

Nightmares in the Daytime

\/

\/

\/

_"As my mother Cynder lay on the cold damp floor of the cave, bleeding, possibly dead, and as my fathers Malefor and Spyro fought to the death, oblivious to my presence, for which I was grateful, I thought back about the events that led to this moment. According to my mother, this started well before my birth. My father Spyro and my mother had finally found a place to call their own, after the events that led to Malefor's defeat had already come and gone. They had finally found piece, and already had plans to make a family. However, whereas my mother had been able to sleep soundly in their new home, my father had difficulties. Nightmare related difficulties…"_

"**URGHEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Spyro bolted up in a cold sweat, shivering from the same nightmare that had plagued him since Malefor's demise, the same nightmare that had been causing him to loose sleep for over a month.

Cynder, hearing her love's cry of fear, hurried into the room like a thunderbolt of shadow, ready to pounce on whatever bastard dare try to harm her mate in his sleep, only to find him alone, shaking and sweating bullets that were cold as ice and twice as dangerous.

"Same nightmare again, Spyro?"  
"Yes. Yes it was."

The first time he'd experienced it he'd screamed so loudly that it caused Cynder to nearly have a heart attack, and ever since, she'd been growing worried about Spyro and this recurring dream of his. This constant harassment on his sanity was causing his health to slip away, something that neither of them failed to notice. She'd talked to the elders about it, but none of them knew what was wrong. A few suggested that it might be the pressures from the war finally catching up with him, but that didn't seem to be right either.

When this had first happened, Spyro instantly told her the dream. At first, it was nothing that bad, the two of them running around the fields and enjoying themselves. Then after some time, Cynder would slowly disappear, disintegrating like mist, and Malefor would climb out of the earth, calling Spyro's name and trying to grab hold of him. Spyro would try to fight, but none of his breath powers would be working. Once Malefor's head came out of the ground, it smiled, opening it's jaws to reveal a figure that seemed to be made of shadows and dark energy, but also Convexity. The figure would chase him across the plain, slashing and biting at him, until Spyro turned to face it and it morphed into Malefor holding a dead Cynder in his jaws. Enraged, Spyro would charge Malefor, be knocked aside, and a column of dark flame would shoot towards him as he woke up right before it hit.

It was the same every night, and it hadn't gotten any easier. If anything, it made having a normal life that much harder for Spyro and Cynder to have. Even so, no one would blame him for having nightmares about a dragon as vile as the Dark Master, especially considering what he had done to all those innocent people.

Still…

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"What dragon in their right mind talks about a dream where the person they love the most is killed by a dead enemy who probably kills them!"  
"Someone who needs a way to get is off of their chest. Besides, why wouldn't you confide in your mate? You trust me don't you?"

'_Not the eyes, not the eyes, oh, damn there go the eyes._' Cynder gave him a pleading puppy look that might make the most hardened guardian give way under it, and had made Spyro surrender to her whims on more than just one occasion.

"Alright, alright, alright. Seriously Cyn, when are you going to stop using that look against me?"  
"When you stop falling for it."  
"I don't think that day will ever come."  
"Well then, that's good news for me, isn't it?"  
He groaned, but in a content way, like it wasn't a real big issue. Cynder wormed her way under his arm and sighed, slowly going to sleep in her mate's strong and comforting grasp. Spyro couldn't help but gawk a bit, wasn't he the one that was having nightmares? Even so, having a little snuggle with his closest friend and mate for the rest of his long life was a nice change up, and with that, he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep, having a dreamless and thankfully undisturbed rest for the first time in what seemed like years.

But, someone else wasn't really sleeping quite so peacefully.

Cynder let her body relax as her mind continued to keep her alert despite being both drowsy and warm in her lover's embrace. She continued to feign sleep until Spyro's heavy and yet somehow quiet breathing blew against her back, and she was tempted, very tempted, to stay right where she was and live peacefully, damn whatever that odd mole told her earlier in the day.

'_No, no I-I can't risk it. What if he was telling the truth? I couldn't willingly put Spyro on the chopping block like that. What kind of dragoness would I be if I did?_'

'_**The kind you were meant to be. The kind that our Master had shown us. A strong, beautiful, **__**independent**__** dragoness, one that could have as many dragons as she wanted in her bed, and never have to obey any of them.'**_

'_You mean __your__ Master; I __am__ a strong, beautiful, independent, and __**loved**__ dragoness who has a handsome dragon for a mate. I was never free as Malefor's slave.'_

'_**You mean his ser-'**_

'_I meant precisely what I said. __You__ were his servant; __**I**__ was his slave, bound by the dark energy that he gave me to create you. I am what I always wanted, free and loved.'_

'_**We are-'**_

'_You are no part of me; you backstabbing whoring bitch of the bitch in my soul. You may have been made using my body and mind and spirit, but you are no part of me. When will you understand this, that you, nothing more than a product of dark energy that takes my shape and knows what I know but is not nor will ever be me, has no home in my soul and no place in my world? If you believe so much in Malefor, then why don't you go slink off into the darkest pit you and find and crawl back to him. Maybe he'll give you the lust that you want so badly.'_

'_**Because, bitch, like it or not, you and I are the same person. You said it yourself, I am the bitch of the bitch in your soul, I am formed from every dark desire you have, given shape and form, but I can't do anything while you rule the body but talk to someone that has no appreciation for the gifts that Malefor gave us. So I will go, but you will never be rid of me, for I am in you past, I am part of your mind, and I am the shadow that follows you, ever present even in the deepest darkness, waiting for freedom…'**_

Cynder hadn't told Spyro, or anyone, that the dark side of her, Dark Cynder, hadn't disappeared. It was still there, forced into submission by the dragoness that Spyro loved so much, but it was like Dark Cynder said, she was always waiting, always ready to slip out and take control, and Cynder was deathly afraid of that happening.

But that wasn't the most pressing issue at the moment.

Cynder slowly slipped out of Spyro's grasp, doing her absolute best not to wake him. Not only was she trying to be courteous, but what she had to do would be very hard to explain to Spyro without wanting him to come along, and if what that mole said was true, that was the last thing that she would want Spyro to do, because it _would_ be the last thing he would do.

So, using the power of her shadow element, and with a little patient wriggling, she quietly worked her way out of Spyro's grasp and out of the cave, into the open air of the forest. She quietly trotted away from the cave so as not to awake Spyro with her take off, and flew to one of the most foreboding places of the dragon realms.

Mt. Malefor

Memories of near death and several dangerous and fearful encounters came back to her mind as she flew to the demonically ominous mountain, a symbol of a once breathing enemy that still managed to make even the bravest quake where they stood. This was the last place she would want to return to, so of course that was where the mole had told her to go.

A tunnel had been carved into the side of the mountain with a sturdy looking wooden platform extending from the mouth. Two torches lit the sides of the obviously hand carved cavern as she gently touched down on the landing platform. Even though it looked sturdy, Cynder and Spyro both knew from rather painful experiences that there is a distinct difference between something looking sturdy and something being sturdy.

"Don't worry about that pa there breaking, that platform is as sturdy as a mountain, pardon the pun. I should know I built it."

Cynder jumped at the voice. Being on Mt. Malefor brought back some of the paranoia she'd had during the assault. She'd nearly blasted the mole with a shot of poison for two reasons. One, she was as tense enough to shoot a mouse that so much as squeaked at her, and two, the mole she was looking at was the same one that had made her take the trip here in the first place.

The mole was about four three or four feet tall, wore a robe-like outfit that seemed to be made of animal skin, and had a scar that crossed from his forehead over his eye down to his cheek joint. Unlike most, he was pretty built, and had on metal gloves. He looked at Cynder, "Remember me?"  
She glared at him like she was deciding how best to torture him without killing him, well, not right away anyway. He got the look, "Hey, don't shoot the daggers at me, I'm not too happy about that news either. Spyro saved us, and the last thing I would want is for him to die and it be my fault."  
"What are you talking about."  
"I mean you're not the only one being blackmailed into doing something they don't want to do. I've got family, and how can I look them in the eye knowing Spyro's death was my fault. I'm taking orders, I'm not giving them, but who says I have to like it?"  
"I would talk fast if I were you right now; lies or subterfuge is not what I need. Just tell me what I need to do so I can get it done, go home, and put this shit-hole behind me."  
"Fine. Just follow me."

He took a torch and led Cynder deeper into the cave.

Cynder followed quietly, eyes rapidly going back and forth over every inch of the cave, her body tensed for action, and the barest hints of a wail of fear held deep in her throat. This didn't go unnoticed by the mole.

"I would loosen up if I were you. Where we're going, if you're that tense then what you will see will most definitely kill you from the shock."

That didn't sound ominous.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't without certain people I love being added into a certain shit-storm."

Cynder nodded; no subtle hinting required. He couldn't tell her anything about the location without putting his own family in danger as well. Although she hated to think about it, whoever this was could possibly be as bad as Malefor.

They continued to walk in silence, the sheer grim terror of the situation holding their tongues tightly in their mouths. After what seemed like half an hour of walking, the mole finally spoke up, "Rock-tek."  
"What?"  
"That's my name, Rock-tek. If I'm going to lead you anywhere, you might want to know my name so you can strangle me for getting lost."  
"_What?!_"  
"Kidding. Seriously, though, you should at least get to know my name before we talk."  
"Why would I want to talk to someone that told me my mate has his neck on a chopping block?"  
"Not going to let that go easily, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Hmph. Fair enough I guess, if someone told me my wife and kids were in the same place as Spyro right now I'd move Warfang and anything else I had to so they would be safe."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
_** 'Not that you really would.'**__  
'Shut up.'_

They continued on for a while longer until a large black door lay before them. Rock-tek turned to Cynder, "Okay, I'm being serious now, whatever you see past this door, I had nothing to do with it and there is no reason to try and kill me."  
"What're you talking about?"  
"You'll see very soon."

He took his left hand and placed it against the door, a network of lines all across its sheer, vast frame lighting up in dark red, before it split down the middle to admit them to whatever horrors could possibly be beyond that ominous frame.

But whatever Cynder had expected to be beyond the doorway, it wasn't what she found.  
"No, no it-it's not possible."  
_**'It can't be…'**_

Half buried beneath the earth, stretching his forelegs and seeming to be fight the ground itself to rise, was the one dragon she had prayed would never rise again. Before her, clawing his way out of the earth, was a dragon that had caused the deaths of countless innocence and had on more than one occasion put the lives of both Spyro and Cynder on the line. The dragon before her was none other than the greatest evil of the realms, the fallen dragon, the Dark Master.

Malefor.

The Dark Master had returned.

Cynder was frozen in shock and disbelief that the greatest enemy she and her love had faced had come back from the dead and was trying to rise again. The very thought of someone like _him_ defying death itself and being able to once again reign his terror upon the land of the dragons nearly did give Cynder a heart attack.

Malefor looked her right in the eye, his pupils dilating as he recognized her, and he chuckled, sending shivers down her and Rock-tek's spines. "Well, well, the traitorous bitch comes crawling back to her lord. How has your life been you back stabbing witch?"  
"Y-y-you're dead, you died!"  
"Did it look like I was killed? No. My death was, exaggerated for lack of a better word, but I did not die, I was simply sealed, buried deep beneath the earth to fester in a hell of my own making. In fact, all that did was to give me time to think, to wonder, to _contemplate_ the reason for my, not quite defeat, but my being delayed my rightful place. Then the answer came to me, it was not Spyro who had caused my downfall. He may have had a paw in it, but it was not him who brought about the events that lead to my binding. No, the dragon, or should I say _dragoness_ responsible was the same one who went into service for me, and then took what I gave her and shoved it right back in my face! The one responsible is right here, in this cave, this place for my rebirth and ascension into power."  
"I'll-"  
"Ah, ah, ah, don't you want to know who summoned you here? Who holds the life of your _beloved_ Spyro in his claws? Who has laid out this deal and will kill him if you do anything, _undesirable_?"

It took a minute, but she finally connected the pieces together, and Malefor smiled, "Yes, let the realization sink in that you can do nothing without your precious Spyro dying a horrible and most likely painfully slow death. _I_ am the one in control, and unless you want to be widowed, I suggest you do whatever I want."  
"I-I…"

Cynder was cornered, and although she didn't want to believe it, she knew that she had fallen right into a trap.  
"…I am yours to command, my liege."

Malefor beckoned her over, "Finally the dog learns obedience, and shows her master proper respect. Good. Now, kneel before me."

She did.  
"I want you to beg for your lover's life. Plead, cry, do what you deem necessary to gain my sympathy, but I want you on your knees. If you do this, then I _might_ turn my attention from your mate and leave him be."

Cynder kneeled, shivering in fear. Her voice was caught in her throat. Here she was, bowing before the foe that she and Spyro believed they had conquered, only to be at his mercy. Would this nightmare never end?

Malefor put a forepaw to his head, as if searching for a sound, "I do not hear you. Are you having second thoughts about me sparing him?"  
_** 'Yes.'**__  
'No.'_

She mumbled under her breath, "P-please, I beg you,"  
"Louder, you're not convincing me!"

She swallowed, more confident in her abilities, "Please, Malefor, Leave him alone."  
"Not loud enough!"  
"PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF WARFANG, THE REALMS, FOR MY HEART, I BEG OF YOU TO SPARE HIS LIFE AND LET HIM BE. I WILL DO ANYTHING I NEED TO SO I CAN SAVE HIM! _ANYTHING!_"

Malefor stroked his chin with the one foreleg he had not buried in the earth, as if he was deep in thought. In reality he was, but in debate with himself.  
_'She seems truly prepared to do anything I deem necessary to spare him. It is all according to plan.'  
'Although, perhaps I should restore her dark status, and when I am free destroy Spyro, thereby killing two birds with one stone.'  
'But on the other paw, once she sees through the trickery, what is to keep that from freeing herself from the darkness and killing me before I am released. I still require some kind of offspring as part of my plan.'  
'Then maybe I could force her to stay here until I am free, impregnate her, and then let her have my spawn.'  
'No, there are too many flaws in that alteration. For one Spyro might come looking for her, for another she might find a way to kill me through her poison or shadow powers, and for another I cannot do anything to her womb on my own with the lower half of my body still encased in rock. I shall stick to my original scheme, cleave her from her lover, and then take them both down and raise the child as my own.'_

His eyes refocused upon Cynder, still kneeling down before him. He grinned evilly, _'neither she or Spyro has any idea what I have in store for the pair of them.'_ Then he spoke, "Fine, you have struck my sympathy." He created a ball of shadow and within it Spyro's sleeping form was revealed, "I will spare him, but as for _you_, there is one more thing I require before I am fully prepared to release you from my services."  
"I no longer have the need to do anything you would want of me."  
"Oh but you do. I may have spared him, but the two of you are far from free of me. You see, I created a special little package from dark crystals that lies within Spyro, right next to his heart, and unless you do this one last deed for me, I might _slip_, and let the virus destroy him."

This was of course a big lie, but it was part of the plan. Cynder growled, "You double-crossing-"  
"I said I would turn my attention from him, I did not say he was not still under threat of me. So, knowing this, will you condemn him or absolve him?"  
"You are a vile heartless wretch Malefor and you will one day spend the rest of eternity rotting in a hell of your own making."  
"I have already spent time rotting in my own hell and I managed to escape even that, you cannot possibly frighten me."

An aura of fear surrounded her, "You should not presume what the hell of a dragoness's fury can or cannot bring forth, Malefor."  
"Watch your tongue, traitor, or Spyro dies."

The fear disappeared in an instant. Then she kneeled once more, "I am yours to do with as you please, but know that as long as you continue to put innocent dragons and dragonesses in danger, as long as you walk the realms, as long as you so much as breathe the air of those you threaten, so I will stalk you in shadow like the shadow of the evil you placed upon my heart. You shall not be rid of my presence until the day your corpse is cold as ice and feeding the earth."

Malefor simply laughed it off, "Your curses do not affect a dragon that has seen the gaze of death and spat in its eye-"  
"I thought that you had simply been sealed?"

His temper rose slightly, but he reigned it in, _'remember the plan, do not deviate from the plan.'_ He pointed off to the right, "Rock-tek will show you what you will be dealing with. However, since you are a double-crossing harlot, this might be right up your alley."

Rock-tek guided a seething Cynder off behind a curtain, while Malefor simply allowed his thoughts to fester, _'this will be much harder to bring about than I had at first anticipated.'_

Cynder gasped, "What, what is this thing?"

Malefor grinned again, "Why Cynder, being the whore that you are, you of all dragonesses should recognize a sex machine. Since you love being what you are so much, I want you to scream and suffer for being just that, a horny two-faced bitch."

He could hear the sounds of Cynder being strapped in, "You are a real pervert Malefor."  
"You're behind a curtain, I can't see you, what's perverted about it?"  
"Your regular eyes can't but your mind's eye can."

Rock-tek stepped out from behind the curtain. "She's hooked up sir."  
"Excellent, man the crank."  
"Yes sir."

But within the realm of his mind Rock-tek was cursing Malefor with every kind of insult he could think of. _'Damn you, you oversized perverted bastard, if my family wasn't at risk I'd tell you to take that machine, shove it up your ass, and turn the crank. You are without a doubt the most fuck-brained, shit-faced, downright evil bastard it has ever been my displeasure to be forced to work with, and your mother was a slutty bitch.'_

Rock-tek took the crank in his hands and took his preferred stance for this kind of work, "All set," _'you purple fucktard.'_

Malefor called to Cynder, "Well is it to your liking, Cynder?"  
"Go back to hell, you bastard!"  
"Not before I put you through it! Begin, Rock-tek."  
"At once," _'you cruel oversized pair of boots.'_

Rock-tek started turning the crank, slowly, so as to start off properly. A scream was heard from behind the curtain as Cynder found out precisely what Malefor intended to do to her, and then he laughed, "Yes, yes, relish in this irony, and realize the truth! Feel the pain that you brought me disguised in your pleasures, and scream for me! Scream, scream like the bitch that you are, and then I might let you go. Now _scream_ little bitch, _scream_!

Cynder did just that as Rock-tek started to turn the crank faster and faster, going in increments that in his mind would soften the damage but in Malefor's would only lengthen and increase the pain of a process that would most likely take hours to finish.

However, as Malefor was laughing at Cynder's pain and urging her to be louder and to keep at her screaming, in his own mind he was congratulating himself. _'Perfect, she has no inkling about the true purpose of the device she is being tortured with, and by the time she figures it out, she will have already given birth to my child and freed me from this stony prison to once again realize my dream.'_ A tear came to his eye as he thought about that dream, _'Soon, very soon, we will no longer be lost in a sea of madness, but guided to safety. Soon, our dream will be realized, Ruby, and I only wish you were here to see it.'_

Cynder didn't know anything but a fusion of both pain and ecstasy, a blend of good and ill coursing through her body with every powerful push into her. That, and something else, something _fluid_, but she couldn't look down with her neck strapped and she was sure it was her own, but it wouldn't be until months later when she would find out that there was a second, _masculine_ liquid in the mix.

After hours of torment and screaming, her throat had gone hoarse, a lack of anything to drink to sooth her voice as she had wailed all through the torturous process being the cause of this, she was finally lowered down by Rock-tek, his eyes the only sympathy she needed to see. For some reason, her legs wouldn't work, so Rock-tek started dragging her with her foreleg over his burly shoulders, wanting nothing more than to beg Cynder for forgiveness and to personally drag Malefor back into the twisted pit he'd crawled from. He brought her before their hated 'summoner' and he chuckled. "Did you enjoy that, Cynder?"

She had enough of her voice to say one thing, "Go fuck yourself."  
"Why, I thought you would be grateful that I gave you all you ever wanted, an all-night ride? Isn't that what hoes usually want?"

Rock-tek had just had about enough for even his temper and opened his mouth to retaliate, damn the consequences, when Malefor cut him off with a wave, "We're done here, Rock-tek, take that bitch back to her bastard and be gone with you."

Although he was grateful, he had half a mind to put Cynder down, give Malefor the bird, and then proceed to tear his horns off to shove them down his throat like he deserved. But, common sense telling him that was probably a bad idea and to be glad something worse didn't happen, he bowed and took Cynder with him, hoping to get her back before anyone noticed and trying to remember if there were any water sources nearby to help Cynder recover her lost dignity.

As he strode off, half-carrying and half-dragging Cynder with him, Malefor couldn't help but chuckle at the deception he had pulled over the both of them. _'When will people ask me to prove what I say? That's probably because the threat of losing someone to prove my point would be too much for them to swallow. Ah well, such is the best to let my plans go unhindered.'_

Meanwhile, Rock-tek had eventually found a stream and by the time he did, Cynder was able to move her legs again. He had to clench a fist to stop from wanting to comfort the dragoness, "Please, can you forgive me for not trying to stop him? I might have been able to do _something_…"  
"And that would only put your family in danger. You did your best, and you aren't the one I want who I want to shove a sharp stick up, honestly, at least you were sorry for your part in what you did. That's the best thing you could have done, regret working for him."  
"Still I-"  
"Shut it, I don't want to hear any more about that giant asshole Malefor. That is something I just…want to put behind me, so can we please part ways and leave this nightmare behind us?

He nodded, "I think that is best for the both of us. The last thing either of us needs is grief about-"  
"Don't you _dare_ say his name right now, I'm still sore from what he did to me, and if I hear those damned three syllables I'm going to unleash a fury so great it could level the city of Warfang in one blast.

Rock-tek gulped, seeing just why Cynder, even without dark energy, had earned the title of Terror of the Skies. He simply chose his battles and, thinking it would be best for his health not to do anything to provoke her further, slowly walked into the trees, disappearing entirely.

Once neither of them could see the other, Rock-tek turned in a complete 180 and started marching, determined to give a certain purple skinned son of a bitch a piece of his mind and a foot, if not up his ass, then down his gullet so he could choke on it.

Once Rock-tek was gone, Cynder sighed and sank into the creek, letting the marks of that disturbing night wash away in the cool refreshing water. She took a nice deep drink to further aid the recovery of her voice, and fumed. She hoped for Malefor's sake he stayed in that mountain because as soon as so much as one claw strode out, he'd have the highest voice ever known in the realms.  
"_ACHOO!_"

Malefor sniffed, quietly pondering that strange little moment. _'I don't have a cold, and I __**know **__I don't have any allergies, so what could have caused it?'_ His thoughts were interrupted however as a familiar shirtless mole in metal gloves strode into the chamber.  
"So, did you-"  
"Can it, you giant salamander."  
"My, my, such a mouth, you might want to watch that tongue if-"  
"I said can it! I took a moment with the family and caught your little bluff, _and_ I got a hunch that there was not little 'present' planted on Spyro, was there?"  
_'So, the little mole unravels the deception. Well, the first one.'_  
"I have no idea what you're-"  
"If you say one more word right now I swear I'll rip your tongue. You are the absolute most wicked, cruel, sadistic, perverted, bastardous _putrid son of a bitch THAT I HAVE EVER MET!_"

That little declaration froze both occupants, Rock-tek panting from the volume of his voice. Then he got a shock as Malefor laughed.  
"Is that all? That isn't even _close_ to the worst I have been called! That wouldn't frighten even a hatchling."  
"I should-"  
"Besides, do you really think that you have it all figured out? That something as simple as that would be my goal? Then you are about as bright as the rocks your kind are so fond of."  
"Why _you_…"  
"Whatever you're going to say wouldn't touch the heart of a fly, much less me. If only you were able to notice the true fruit of my _labors_, then the _childishness_ of this scheme would disappear, and in a few months, it shall all become ap_parent_."

Even Rock-tek couldn't miss the hardly subtle hints that Malefor was dropping. It took only two or three seconds, but his eyes widened at the thought and he looked at the device no longer covered by the curtain and, despite the distance, noticed both a hole in the top and the fluid slowly dripping down the sides. He looked at Malefor, who was laughing, and applauding the little mole before him for finally piecing it together, "It seems the mole isn't quite as dumb as I'd thought! You finally figured it out, hmm? Yes, this is my plan, and with the scion of my legacy incubating within her womb, the day that it hatches will be the day I am finally free of this cage."  
"They'll stop you…I'll stop you before the child comes to be!"  
"Ah, but sadly, you won't be walking away with any memory of this conversation. That would be bad, to say the least."

Malefor reached to grab the mole, and he skipped just out of reach. As if either one would let it be that easy.

Malefor simply smiled in a way that would probably mean bad news for Rock-tek's health. "Did you really think you would be able to escape that easily?"

A shiver went down his spine, and he whipped around only to just catch the doors closing on him. Malefor grinned, and then snapped. His unholy army started rising out of the ground. Wingless dragons, goblins, and all manner of nasties rose from beneath the dirt to do the bidding of the Dark Master.  
"Don't worry, you won't be killed, the last thing I need for my plan is for someone to come looking for you. But, by the time me and my soldiers are done with you, all of this will seem like it never happened. Nothing more than a memory beyond your grasp, and out of the hands of my targets."

After all this, you'd think he wouldn't really be surprised anymore. But the full effect of what would happen if Cynder gave birth to that egg hit him. Not only would it help Malefor rise, not that he knew how, but that child would be the wedge driven between Spyro and Cynder, and break Spyro's heart, quite possibly rendering him so unable to react or lead, and so led by his emotions that he might slip up and Malefor slit his throat.

As he realized this, the large mass of evil monsters slowly but surely came upon him, and as they overpowered and placed Rock-tek into the submission of suffocated unconsciousness, his last rational thought was, _'We are all so completely fucked.'_

Meanwhile, oblivious to the plight of her newfound friend…

Cynder prayed in thanks that she had gotten home before Spyro woke up and managed to slip in once more under his arm, trying to feign herself sleeping, but instead actually falling asleep in Spyro's warm, strong, familiar embrace. She snuggled up to his chest and sighed, wondering how she could tell him that Malefor had come back. Before she could decide, thinking about leaving it in the mountain where she intended, she went out like a flame in the arctic, and managed to have some sweet dreams instead of bitter nightmares about that haunting night.

When the sun came over the horizon, peaking through a hole Spyro had carved for a window with his flame, it woke Cynder to find that her mate had gone. Not a trace of him in the room, and that was worrying. The last time he'd done this it had been for a 'surprise birthday present' that had gone completely wrong, though the sight of him squealing like a pig when he got hit in the crotch with a splintered piece of wood had been priceless. Not that Cynder had been laughing when it was _her_ mate.

The thought of that last 'surprise' had been enough for Cynder to want to be cautious whenever Spyro was snooping around like this, especially since she wanted to raise a family with him, not that he didn't want the same.

So, with paranoia in her step and that memory on her mind '_he still cringes whenever he looks at a plank of wood, poor thing'_, she set out to find him, and discovered that he had only gone as far as the living room of the den. He smiled after popping out to kiss her, only to end up taking a sharp kick in the family jewels from the surprise.

After apologies from both sides and a few comforting words, Spyro was actually glad she was there, because he had a surprise for her, and told her as such.

That alone gave Cynder the shivers. Thinking back to that unpleasant escapade, _'so many splinters in one place'_, she did as she was told and closed her eyes, sitting down patiently as Spyro went off to get the gift. After a few minutes, her tail started to twitch as her patience was transformed into impatience at having to wait there. Just as she was about to forego the whole charade and go find him, he told her to open her eyes.

The wings over her closed windows to her soul came away, and her eyes opened to behold what could be the most beautiful thing that Spyro could have given her.

In his claws was a purple gemstone, one that had a burning flame actually captured in the core, frozen solid in the crystal. The gem itself was perfectly round, like an egg, and had no bubbles or anything to defile the perfection of what could possibly be the perfect gift.

Cynder gasped, completely at a loss for words, whereas Spyro had plenty.  
"I had no idea what would be right to give the nicest dragoness in the realms, so I did my best to make a gem that showed what she managed to do with my heart. The moles helped get the gems and such, but it was my idea to breathe a bit of fire into the core as the made it. I don't know how, but the crystal caught a small part of the fire inside itself, and that's what gave me the idea for this."

Spyro took Cynder's forepaw and placed it in her grasp, not pausing the whole time, "Cynder, you are the most beautiful, most precious treasure I could ask for. Even though this little treasure doesn't come close to your natural beauty, it does show what you did."  
"Cynder, you lit a fire in my heart. You gave me someone to share the rest of my natural life with, and beyond as much as possible, from now until the end of time. This is my thank you and my pledge, that no matter what, I will stay by your side from now until the end of time and beyond."

Damn.

That was the only coherent thought that Cynder could hold onto. Spyro had managed to completely shut her up; something they both knew was really hard to do. After a speech like that, what was there to say?

Cynder let her actions speak for themselves, as she gave Spyro a long, slow kiss that the both of them enjoyed, forgetting the rest of the world and the gift, thinking only about each other for the entire length of that embracing moment of romance.

At some point, though, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Cynder knew she couldn't tell Spyro what had happened last night, especially after what he just did. That would bring up a lot of confusing questions, and Spyro might possibly go after Malefor. That would be a bad idea, because although she had Malefor's word, that was worth about as much as dirt. The last thing she wanted was to put him in danger like that; after all, they pretty much had only each other right now. Even Sparx and Hunter had left them to their devices, Hunter needing to go take care of his people, and Sparx wanting to go so he wouldn't become a third wheel.

Cynder had a look of concern and worry that Spyro noticed, "Okay, what's up?"  
"Hmm?"  
"That look on your face, something's got you really bothered. You want to talk about it?"  
"No, no, it's just, dragoness troubles, something that you don't go through."  
"Ah."

He didn't believe a word of it, but that was that. When Cynder wanted to talk, she would, they both understood the other well enough to understand that. After a little breakfast, the first silent one in a while, Spyro finally spoke up, "So, Cynder…"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, about you wanting to start, you know, how do I say this?"  
_'Damn, this is way harder than I thought. I want to start having kids; I just can't get the words to come out of my mouth. Wish this was a lot easier.'_  
"Spyro, is something on your mind?"  
"Huh, what, oh, yeah, I wanted to ask, I'm just having trouble getting the right words together."  
"Come on, Spyro, you can tell me, can't you?"

She gave him a puppy dog look that she knew drove him crazy. _'Chronicler damn it, she always does that just to drive me bonkers. Maybe that's what we need in a family like ours, a little craziness, especially since dragons thought I was crazy to fall for someone like Cynder, but who says love is sane?'_

Spyro took a deep breath to steady his mind before he spoke, "Well, do you remember how we were talking about having some little eggs in our cave?"

"Yes," she knew exactly where Spyro was taking this; the nervous twitch in his eye gave it away.  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should-"

She put a claw to his lips, "Shh, let's not talk about that now, let's save that kind of chit-chat for later, tonight perhaps?"  
"Uh, sure."

So they both took off after that, Spyro to Warfang to direct the recovery effort and organize the now defunct support lines for the city. Cynder went off to get some wood for the fireplace to keep up the stock, and to find some seeds for the garden she wanted to grow outside.

The hours went by like a stampede, coming and gone as loud as a storm, but twice as fast. As the sun started to kiss the horizon, Cynder came back from the woods with plenty of seeds for her new garden, and wood to stock up for the coming winter. They could have lived in Warfang and avoided all this, but the city was still not very fond of Cynder, and Spyro wouldn't stand for anyone ridiculing his mate.

Speaking of whom, Spyro came in moments later, tense from his day in Warfang. Cynder noticed it the moment he set foot in the mouth of the cave. Spyro's muscles were tense enough to use as a chopping block, and his tail moved little, in sharp quick motions that meant it was ready to whip around to cut someone across the throat.  
"Rough day?"  
"Oh it was just _perfect_, nothing bad really happened right up until I overheard someone make a backhanded comment about you and Malefor and 'making some eggs'."  
"Oh they didn't…"  
"Oh they did, up until yours truly took it upon himself to slap some sense into them. That didn't bode to well with some of the Guardians, so right now they suggested I stay away from Warfang for a few days until this all blows over."  
"This isn't all bad."  
"Yeah, I get to spend some time with my favorite dragoness with no interruptions for a couple of days, giving us plenty of time to talk."  
"Among other things."  
"Yes, Cyn, among other things."

He smelled something, "Um, what is that great smell?"  
"I've been working on a little something for a while, and I might have gotten it right this time."  
"It smells great, though not like you."  
"Now stop that, you'll make me blush."  
"That's when you're at your most beautiful."

She blushed, and Spyro kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go take a look at the fire place. It's not finished yet and that needs to change really soon, winter's almost here and the last thing I want is for you to freeze that sexy tail of yours off."  
"Careful, this 'sexy tail' of mine can still be pretty sharp."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Spyro walked off into the cave, and bright light came from the room where he was working, the occasional 'humph' or 'crud' of his minor mistakes coming from behind Cynder. _'He's such a perfectionist. All we need is a hole in the top of the roof to let off the smoke, that's it. Though knowing him, he's going to want it pointing off to the side or slitting out the stack at different points so it looks pretty. I don't think that we need perfect, just functional.'__**  
'Maybe you could 'help' him finish. A stone here, a shove there, no one will know what happened.'**__  
'I am not going to kill Spyro, and I would know what happened. Piss off, bastard.'_

Right then and there a loud thud was heard, and Cynder heard Spyro yelling some not so nice things about stones and their mothers. In a mad dash, she rushed to his side and saw that a part of the rock he'd been carving out had fallen on his rear left paw, and now he was hopping around on one leg, holding it as he swore.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, _'Oh this is too funny. I just wish I could save that for ammo later.'__**  
'Done. Saved, filed and stored in a vault.'**__  
'For a pain in my ass, sometimes you do come in handy.'  
__**'Thank you, I'll be in here for eternity, don't forget to fight with your true self and tip your waitresses!'**__  
'And now you can piss off.'_

Cynder came over and helped Spyro come down from his rant long enough to get some bandages and cover the wounded area so it didn't hurt to walk on it.  
"Thanks, Cyn, I didn't know that small a stone could hurt so much!"  
"Spyro, that 'small stone' is bigger than Mole-yair's stomach, you're lucky you didn't lose that foot!"  
"Guess that's true. Hey, is something burning?"

Oh shit.

Cynder bolted back to the kitchen in time to find dinner on fire. She blew it out with her wind, but the meal was already pretty much charred.  
"Great, it was hard enough trying to figure out how to get a fire started, now I have to worry about burning what I make!"  
"Aww, I'm sure it's not that bad."

And with that, Spyro cut the piece of meat in half with his talon and took a piece, biting off a chunk and chewing it slowly.  
"Mm, this ish not sho bad, a little crunchy, but shtill pretty good."

Cynder laughed, and so they ate what was supposed to be medium rare venison but was now very, _very_ well done, and cracked a few jokes about it, laughing off a bad day as nothing more than a few unfortunate accidents.

Dinner eaten, both tired, they retired to bed, and Cynder decided to sleep with Spyro in his room, this time a) in case he was hit by nightmares again and b) so they could talk.

She curled up next to Spyro, his wing stretched over her dark lithe form, but instead of sleeping, they talked.  
"So, Cyn…"  
"Yes, Spyro?"  
"About what I wanted to talk about earlier-"  
"The answer is yes."  
"But we haven't even-"  
"Spyro the dragon, we are mates are we not?"  
"Yes, dear."  
"And you do now what being mates entails, do you not?"  
"Yes, dear."  
"So, knowing both that we are mates and what being mates entails, I know you want kids, and I know _I_ want kids, so why not have some kids?"  
"I was just worried we would rush if you, or I, weren't sure."  
"Spyro, I've never been surer of anything in my life, and you?"  
"I just want you to be happy."  
"Well then, having a real family would make me happy."  
"The same goes for me."  
"Well then, why put off to tomorrow what can be done today?"

After that, Spyro's nightmare was gone, never to knock down the door to his mind again.

Because it had crossed over into the daytime.

**So, what do you think of the first chapter? I hope it lives up to the large potential of this story. If there is anything wrong, or it seems to be falling short, do not hesitate to leave a review or message me about your concerns. I can't shake the feeling that if I screw this up like I did with some of my other stories (not naming names), that I'll be on the news as the kid chased by a mob across the USA.**

**That aside, the next chapter is under way, and I won't bring in the main character of the story (hopefully) until the third chapter, and furthermore, there will be a second novel in this series called 'The Powers of Malefor' and plenty of twists (I hope) and some cool ideas (I know).**

**This story is different, because I swear, here and now, to get it finished whether it takes a year or a decade, and to make it **_**damn**_** good, no matter how many incarnations or edits it must go through. Hopefully it might be as good as Kit-Karamak, or the like, but that might be shooting high.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Nicki Fowl.**


	3. Pro Chapter 2: The Power of New Life

A Bastard Child

Chapter 2

The Power of New Life

**Okay, from now on I'm going to post up the song I used to create the chapter here. The song for this chapter was 'Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5.**

\/

\/

\/

The egg was cradled in its mother's arms, her eyes never wavering away from the fragile carrier of the child within.  
"It's a beautiful egg, hon."  
"Yes it is the most beautiful one I've ever seen."  
"It's not as beautiful as you."  
"Oh, stop it."

They looked at the thing that had been sitting in her womb for months, only to come out today.  
"You had me really worried for a minute; I thought you were in serious trouble. Another round of fits like that and I'd have jumped in myself."  
"It was normal, and like there was anything you could have done."  
"I would have figured out something."

She set the egg down on the grass. But wrapped her tail around it so as to keep the warmth the egg needed there, at least for now until the baby inside had developed its own heat.  
"Please, thanks for your concern, but if you'd tried to get in there I might have broken your arm with my grip."  
"Um, really?"  
"Yes, really, I actually almost did that to her."  
"It's no problem, Ember, really. I was happy to help."

Ember smiled at her, still a little influenced by the moment. That and it's hard to hate on someone who just helped you lay an egg.

This was the fourth egg that Flame and Ember had. The first two, the twins, were already grown and living on their own. The third, well, they didn't like to talk about her. Flame only would ever share one thing about her, "I told her not to go off there, I knew something would happen."

Flame had a scar under his left eye where stray shrapnel from the explosion had caught him. His only reminder. Every year he and Ember would walk to where she was buried and talk to her grave, letting them know what happened. He smiled at the fact she'd always wanted a littler sibling. _'If only she was still here to see this.'_

Cynder took a few deep breaths, tired as all hell from the three hours and then some to help Ember with her egg. Not that she was complaining. The miracle of an egg was only second in comparison to the miracle of hatching.

With her duty done, Cynder turned to leave. "Wait."

Flame caught her shoulder, "Come with me for a minute."

He and Ember were a few years older than Spyro and Cynder, but they were still close friends after everything that had happened. So Cynder followed him as he assured his mate that they'd be back in a little bit.

Once they were clear of Ember's hearing, Flame turned on Cynder, "All right, spill."  
"Huh?"  
"I know perfectly well how well you and Ember 'get along'. She's been nothing but a thorn in your side, no wait that's not quite right, a sharp stick shoved up your ass since the two of you met. Why did you help her out?"  
"Because she deserves a second chance."  
_**'Bullshit, it was so you could hold it over her head.'**_

Although she wanted to tell off the second tenant in her mind, she had to agree. It wasn't just to forgive and forget, it was a very small part of why. It was really to have some kind of leverage against her so that Cynder could convince to let go of this stupid grudge she had.  
_'Fine, you got me.'  
__** 'My ears must be deceiving me; did you just say I was right?'  
**__ 'Careful, if you're head gets any bigger you won't fit in here.'  
__**'Bite me.'**__  
'Don't tempt me.'_

Cynder turned back to Flame to hear him snort, "I call bullshit."  
_**'Too late.'  
**__'Shut up.'_

Flame looked her over, "I think that you, unless I miss my guess, wanted to get her to S.T.F.U., am I right?"  
_**'Spot on.'**__  
'You want to lose an argument to Flame?'  
__**'Damn it, no.'  
**__'Then S.T.F.U.'_

Cynder sighed, "Not really, I mean, the thought crossed my mind-"  
"Hah!"  
_**'Asshole.'**_  
"But I think that we've all grown old enough to get over petty things like that. Right?"  
_**'I call bullshit.'**_  
"I call bullshit!"  
_**'Booyah! I'm two for two!'**_  
"Come on Flame, I mean, honestly, how many years old are you and Ember? Shouldn't we all just bury the hatchet? The last thing that anyone, much less a new kid, needs is parents holding onto an old, pointless grudge. What kind of parents would you and Ember be if you let this affect your children?"  
_**'Ooh, shot below the belt!'  
**__'Thank you, thank you, I try.'  
__**'Hey, pay attention, M.F., because a certain dragon you're talking with looks like he's going to pop.'**_

Flame was shaking in restrained anger. It was no secret he was a hot head, and the fact Cynder just played the one card that could leave her in the hospital, well, you do the math.

His claws buried themselves into a tree just an inch from her face in a flash, so quickly she hadn't noticed. For the first time in a while, her dark counterpart had the same thought as she did at the same time.  
_'__**Holy shit.**__**'**_

Flame was breathing raggedly, his mind nearly overcome in his hatred for that one mistake that had cost him his only daughter, "Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. _Ever!_ Say that I am a bad parent."

He ripped his claws out of the tree, taking a large chunk of it with them, that he then broke by flexing his digits, making Cynder wince. Then, taking a deep breath, Flame calmed down as quickly as he'd angered. This ability of his to detach him at that speed no matter the situation was why the council of Warfang had appointed him general after the war against Malefor's forces. That along with his impeccable strategic mind and dedication to duty.

Flame apologized, his mood turned from enraged to solemn. "I told her not to go, that it was a bad idea. I _knew_ that something would happen. But there was nothing I could do sans following her into the field."

He held his head, sitting back on his haunches and feeling once more the effects of his only dead child. Cynder sat next to him, "Maybe you should talk with someone about it other than Ember."  
"I haven't even talked with Ember about it."  
"What?"  
"The first time I tried, the day I found out, she froze and barricaded herself in her room for days on end. The entire time, she was either cursing my name for lying or trying to console herself that it wasn't true. It wasn't until her necklace, a gift Ember gave her to keep her safe in the fighting, was brought by a member of her troop and presented with his apologies, was shown to her that she finally accepted that our daughter wasn't coming home. Any time someone talks about her, or mentions her name, she stiffens and leaves without a word. I sometimes hear her cursing herself for letting her go."  
"That's horrible."  
"That's not the worst of it. I caught her trying to kill herself once, a month after the funeral."  
"_What?!_"  
"Keep it down! She had a note by her side and a bowl of something horrid smelling in front of her, and by the look in her eyes, I just knew."  
"What did you do?"  
"I asked what the fuck she was doing. That was my love, the reason I fought for the realms, ready to take her own life and my heart with her, what did you expect me to do?!"  
"Sorry."  
"No, it-it's fine. After she told me that she knew it was her fault, that she wouldn't have wanted to go if Ember would have let her live on her own, I told her that it wasn't just her fault. And I went one step further."  
"What is one step further?"  
"I offered to die with her."  
"_What?!_"  
_**'What?!'**_

Flash rubbed the side of his head, "Well, I told her that if she was going to die I'd have nothing left for me, and that I would go with her to heaven or hell, and die with her if it meant one more moment by her side. I said that the reason she didn't come home is because I failed to protect her when she needed me most, to give my own life in place of hers, and that if anyone deserved to die it was me, because I was a failure of a father and should pay for my failure, and that I had wanted to do as much for the longest time after her death."  
"That was stupid."  
"If I had gone through with it do you think I would be here right now, talking to you?"  
"Umm."  
"Ember pretty much told me that I was an idiot, in not quite so few words."  
"What did she really say?"  
"Something along the lines of "_You fucking moronic asshole what makes you think that it's okay to pull some kind of bullshit like suicide?!_"  
"She is a monster when she's pissed."  
"No kidding."  
_**'No argument here.'**_  
_'Piss off.'_

Flame took a couple deep breaths before continuing, "Well, after I got my hearing back, I told her why I didn't go through with it, and why I let go of my sorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Because a week after she died I got a message. It was a note, and it had only one thing on it, something that I had forgotten my daughter had lived by."  
"What was it?"  
"_A dragon can repent more in the last moments of life than in the whole of eternity itself in the afterlife._"

Cynder had to admit, those were some very wise words.  
"I showed her that note, and we agreed. For our daughter, we'd live on, even though we blamed ourselves, we'd repent by living our lives instead of taking them."  
"You had one hell of a daughter to think something like that."

Flame sighed, "You better believe it. But sometimes, I think she knew what would have happened too, like she had already known how and where and when she was going to die, accepted it, and appreciated every moment she had of life. Because, even in the middle of suppressing that little uprising of dark monsters, she never wanted anything but to live on her own, to have her own life."  
"After hearing that story, I can see that."  
"Can I share some advice with you Cynder?"  
"Sure."

He looked her in the eye, "When you and Spyro have children, and don't give me that 'we haven't decided' bull crap because I'm smart enough to tell you already made that decision, you need to do two things that is crucial to being a parent."  
"What is that?"  
"One: love your children no matter what. Be there for them whether they save the realms or damn them, be there to provide love and warmth, even if it's got a heaping helping of 'what were you thinking'. Two: Know that your children, though they are children, that they will fight for their own life and learn their own lessons. You can help them along, maybe with a swift kick in the ass now and again, but they will learn practically all their lessons through trial and error. Oh, and one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"No matter what happens to them or you, whether they die or you die or whatever happens, you must not blame yourself if, or most likely, when the circumstances are out of your control."  
"Are you saying I would kill my own children?"  
_**'I know you would.'**__  
'Shut. Up.'_

Flame shrugged, "Who knows. Not even the Chronicler can foretell anything and everything. I'm just saying that sometimes you might feel guilt for not stopping what you can't touch."  
"That's deep, Flame."  
"I'm a general; I have to hit hearts to keep the soldiers marching on."

Cynder nodded and then flew off, Flame watching her go, "I wish the two of you the best of luck, I learned things that I pray you don't ever find out the same way I did, because how I learned cost me my little girl, and many other things to."

Flame heard Ember calling his name and he answered, thinking to himself as he walked to her, _'I bet whoever is their kid is going to living one hell of a life.'_

Cynder thought about what Flame had said, one of her forepaws unconsciously going down to rub her belly.

Obviously Flame had noticed a bulge in her form from the three weeks she had been pregnant with the egg. How she didn't know, it was only barely visible, and she'd only figured it out when, instead of wind to blow off the dust on the wood stock (Go ahead and crack jokes- Woodstock, I get it), she instead blew a small shot of fire. It was obvious that hadn't been hers, but the baby's since it was connected to her. Not that it wasn't uncommon for dragons of two different elements in the womb causing their maternal parent to start shooting off an element that belonged to their parent, but when Cynder found out, not only did she become ecstatic after blowing out the wood and telling Spyro when he got home, but she also took precautions, both of them not sure just how many of Spyro's elemental powers she would end up shooting.

Seeing the cave, she smiled as she landed, home at last. Spyro greeted her when she got home, "Hi Cyn, how was it?"  
"Great. It got a bit scary for a moment or two, but Ember got the egg out okay."  
"Good for her. You know, I don't really know why you helped her."  
"Spyro stop it, I don't want to have to go through all this again."  
"Flame asked you to?"  
"Bingo."  
"I guess you bought him off on some response like 'it was for a second chance' or something like that."

Cynder froze. That was precisely what she'd done.  
_**'Wow, he nailed you good.'  
**__'One more word out of you…'_

Cynder sighed, "Okay, you got me."  
"So, what was the real reason?"  
"You promise not to tell Flame?"  
"Cynder, you wound me. A secret between mates stays between mates."  
_**'I call bullshit.'**_  
"I call bullshit."  
_**'Aww yeah! Three for three, I am on a roll! I think I'll go treat myself by messing with your dreams tonight. What fantasies will I torture you with?'**__  
'You do it and I'll reach in here, drag you out, and then stick you right into the mouth of Mt. Malefor.'  
__**'No way, I make your life fun, you'd miss me'**__  
'Yes I would, about as much as a splinter stuck where the sun don't shine.'_

Cynder caved, "Alright, fine. I wanted to get her to stop crawling up my ass every time Flame left her alone anywhere near me. Happy?"  
"Very much so."  
"Good, and if Flame hears about this I'll make sure you won't be having any more kids with _anyone_."

She grinned at him in a way that made Dark Cynder whistle, _**'Wow, any more blunt and that might qualify as a lethal weapon. I **__**am**__** rubbing off on you.'**__  
'Don't scare me with something like that.'  
__**'Too late.'**_

Spyro pumped a fist, "Knew it! And don't worry, your secrets safe with me." _'And my balls are safe from her.'_

Cynder walked off to her room, suddenly tired from all the work of getting that egg laid today. Spyro, being a loving dragon, especially hers, not only brought dinner to her, but breakfast the next morning as well.

Speaking of which…

That day was one the both of them dreaded. It came every week, but that didn't make it any more bearable for either of them. For a few minutes, breakfast was a silent affair, Cynder taking hers back into the kitchen to eat with Spyro.  
"I could go for you."  
"No."  
"Why not?"

It was the same every week.  
"Spyro we've been going through this every week ever since you decided that you wouldn't stand for the whole of Warfang whispering behind my back. Let's not go through this again this morning, today of all days."

There were a few moments of silence.  
"I still think I should go instead."  
"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you go instead of me. No dragoness is going to be starting any rumors of you being single on my watch, let alone try and get a date with you."  
"What about the rest of the week?"  
"That is different. No one really sees you apart from the workers, the council, or the Guardians, and most of them are either two old, or already have someone, but all of them know that if any of them try to lay a finger on you, pregnant or not, I will march through Warfang and tie their tail to the highest point in the city, and then I will launch them all the way across the realms and back."

It was the one thing that both of them wish they could do without, but neither could.  
"What about the baby?"  
"No one will want to touch me, and anyone that does will personally meet my friends, the staff of the Warfang hospital."  
"You are bound and determined to go through with this."  
"Damn straight, every week."

It was the day that Cynder had to go into Warfang.

Every week, Cynder went to Warfang to get things that they couldn't get out there on their own. She did it for the aforementioned reasons and 1) to listen for rumors about Spyro, 2) to get the idea into the heads of the dragons of Warfang that she and Spyro were mates no matter what they wanted or did, and 3) because she had every right to live and do trade in that city, and anyone that said otherwise could kiss her scaly little ass.  
"At least let me come with you."  
"That I have no problem with, at least because of the baby. But two things."  
"Okay."  
"I have stuff I have to get without being seen, so when I want you to disappear, you disappear."  
"Got it, but why? If anyone is giving you problems I will take their issues and-"  
"While I appreciate that you can't make people give you the word on the street, at least without risking getting arrested and or possibly lied to."  
"Fine then, and the other thing?"  
"I have my reasons for going into Warfang every week instead of you, other than for what you know, and I am doing my damnedest to get those assholes to at least respect me. So when you come along, you only answer when people talk to you, and keep this kid between us. I am not having someone try and take our baby after it's laid, much less after it hatches."  
"I get you. Get gone when you need it, and don't get only talk when people talk to me."  
"You got it."  
"Good."

With that, they left.

The city of Warfang loomed ahead of them, almost like the shadow of a thousand beaten foes, and somehow twice as nerve-wracking.

Cynder and Spyro touched down in front of the city, the two of them already feeling like they were facing a monster that was most likely worse than Malefor, because it was one that couldn't be beaten down and stuck in hell.

Cynder took the lead, Spyro filing behind as they entered Warfang.

The city was magnificent. Large sky-scraping towers reached like fingers toward the heavens, decorative aqueducts tracing their ways into the heart and out again like veins, and rock solid roads formed a complex looking but easy to learn path to anywhere and everywhere, akin to the nerves on your spine. This was Warfang, the living city, the greatest dragon civilization, at its finest.

Not that anyone noticed.

As the duo of entwined hearts made their way through the city, quite a few looks went their way, more to Spyro than Cynder, as if they were trying to ignore something really gruesome messing up the jewel of the city's beauty.

Cynder just kept going, getting supplies for medicine and such, while Spyro blew off everyone but her, resisting the urge to scare off the girls that were trying to pull him away. Spyro took a moment to tell yet another aspiring dragoness that he was already with someone, before he nursed a migraine that was forming at the base of his skull.  
"This is absurd."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really Cynder. It's bad enough trying to ignore the people talking about you and me behind my back, but this is just too much."  
"So, people talk about us behind your back? What do they say."  
"They say things that, in good conscience, I can't tell you, because I know what you would do."  
"Come on-"  
"No. I can barely stand it. In fact, if I wasn't trying to avoid throwing more chaos into this hectic hell we're all trying to pull out of, then half the time I was there I would have pitched them over the side of the wall with their wings tied up and gags over their mouths."  
_'Wow, I've never seen him like this. And his temper's better than mine.'  
__**'That's because you're a hot-blooded sex fiend.'**__  
'S.T.F.U. mother fucker'_

Cynder just turned back to her shopping, and Spyro paced, doing his utmost best not to start dragging people into court for discrimination and unequal treatment of his dragoness.

A little while later, Cynder had already amassed more or less everything that they needed to stock up on. Now she had to get something else, information. She got Spyro's attention, which was focused on a couple that was carting an egg.  
"Thinking about us?"  
"Yes, I'm worried if we were a bit too fast having an egg. Do we really need to bring a kid into something like this?"  
"What's done is done, but if you're really worried, we could hand it over to-"  
"No, we are not abandoning this egg. I went without parents, but he -"  
"Or she."  
"Or she won't. Sorry, I guess I'm worried about what other children might say."  
"What exactly are you talking about?"  
"Don't pretend you haven't noticed Cyn, plenty of the parents here hate your guts, and their kids will learn from their example."  
"So?"  
"_So_? Think about it, our baby is going to be a part of you and a part of me twisted together into one package. What will all the other children do to him?"  
"Or her."  
"Or her. My point is, I don't things will be easy, for any of us."  
"Now Spyro, since when has anything been easy for us?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"You know I am. Now, I think that you need to get gone, I have some gossip to grab, and I don't need you and your attraction for attention screwing it up."  
"Are you saying I have a big ego?"  
_**'Considering it's bigger than your-'**__  
'Don't even think about finishing that statement if you like having a tongue.'_

And then Spyro was gone. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that he was a shadow dragon instead of the purple dragon she loved so much. So, using a little shadow to cloak herself, she made her way on to the gossip center of Warfang, the women's fashion market.

As she crept up to the wall, holding herself in the shadow of an overhang and ensuring she wasn't seen doing so, Cynder opened up her ears and listened in on the incessant chatter of the other women, one reason she was glad she didn't live in Warfang.  
"…I mean, seriously, if a guy cheats on you and then lies to your face about it, when you find out you should break up with him."  
"Aw, but it was a one-time thing, I want to give him a second chance."  
"I hate to agree, but no guy that goes behind your back for someone else is worth it. Honestly, I don't care, it's your heartbreak, but you should think it through."  
"Yeah…"

Cynder sighed. She had no idea why she was so concerned about gossip going on behind her back, but it nagged at her. Even so, no news or rumors about her and Spyro, but just as she was about to leave…  
"Hey, did you hear?"  
"What?"  
"My sister heard from a friend of hers that there's a pregnant dragoness walking around."

Although Cynder would normally be happy to hear about something like that, some instinct told her that it might not be a good thing, and she absent-mindedly started to rub her belly.  
"Really? Well who is it?"  
"Oh, you might not like this."  
"Why, wait, don't tell me it's that slut who lives nine doors down.  
(My joke [A/N])  
"No, it's not her."  
"Well then, who the hell is it?!"  
"Keep your voice down, and chill out first."  
"Fine, fine, so would you please quit stalling and tell me?"  
"Us."  
"Okay, okay, us. Now spill the beans!"  
"Alright, already! Now, the dragoness who's got a little someone in her belly is someone we all know."

At this point Cynder had to lean and focus hard to hear what she was saying because she'd started to whisper really quietly. But she caught the last two words, all she needed.  
"…is Cynder."

There was dead silence for what seemed like forever, until one of the dragonesses, the one that had trouble keeping her voice down broke the eerie quiet with the first whisper she ever managed to utter.  
"No…"  
"Yes. I swear that she was telling me the truth. I didn't half believe it myself, to be honest. But Cynder is walking around with an egg inside her."  
"Humph, knowing her she probably had it with some random guy she met on the street."

As the trio muttered their agreement Cynder was very close to making her paw bleed from how tightly she was clenching it. That pointless debating of her decency was something she wouldn't stand for any longer.

She marched into the middle of the group with enough venom in her words to replace her poison breath, "And how do you know me so well?"

The three dragonesses jumped when they heard her voice, knowing they were caught.  
"Erm, well, we hear a lot about you-"  
"You shouldn't put faith in rumors and hearsay, _ladies_."  
"Oh, so you aren't pregnant?"  
"I never said that."

The gasped as she smiled, rubbing the ever so barely noticeable bulge in her stomach, "Yes I am pregnant, no it isn't some random load of sperm from off the street, as you perverted excuses for _women_ would believe. It's someone I love very much, and who loves me every ounce in return."  
"Who?"  
"Oh, I think you know perfectly well who it is. Come on, it can't be that hard."

The dragoness who'd brought the news about Cynder's new child suddenly figured it out, "You don't mean…"  
"Oh, I do mean. The father of this baby is none other than Spyro himself, the hero of Warfang and my eternal mate."

She took a moment to revel in their disbelief. _'Who says being bad has downsides?'  
__**'Knew that you'd come around sometime.'**__  
'Ignoring that…'_

They started stammering and saying that it wasn't true, and just as they were about to start a fight, "Cyn, you there?"

They all had the same thought at the same time, _'That voice, no way in…'_

Spyro came around the corner and found Cynder, who he then kissed on the cheek.

That seemed to be a nightmare to the trio.

Spyro eyed them, "Something wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing dear, they just managed to figure out somehow that I was pregnant."  
"_Really_, well, I think that should be a secret between the five of us, _right ladies?_"

Cynder laughed, "Spyro, one thing you need to learn about secrets, once they're out, they won't be secret for very long. I get the feeling that everyone in Warfang knows."

He swallowed, "Everyone, as in, the _entire_ city?" And she nodded, giving Spyro a nervous shiver up his spine. _'Great, I'm never going to hear the end of this. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, I just hope the guys on the council and the Guardians don't beat this over my head.'_

Cynder, however, was having some thoughts of revenge. _'When I find out who let it slip, and I get the feeling I know __**exactly**__ who it is, I'm going to make them wish they'd never been hatched, and then I will throw them into a catapult inside a ball of concrete and fling them into the heart of Mt. Malefor.'_

However, they played it off as no big deal, and with all the needs taken care of, they returned home.

Cynder only dropped off her things before telling Spyro 'she had some personal business to take care of' and moving so fast she left skid marks, leaving Spyro on his own to brood.

The next day…

Spyro flew into Warfang, fully prepared for an onslaught, but what he got was something entirely different, something he wasn't used to.

Silence and foreboding ignorance.

The dragons of Warfang, at least a really good amount of them, took one look at him and went back to whatever they were doing. Normally people would be giving him thanks for saving Warfang, or wanting advice, or the girls would be trying to get his attention and or affection but doing ridiculous things.

Now though, no one thought any different of him. He walked up to the council building, his suspicions building as no one even talked to him. Now that was strange. Even if people didn't like some of the things he did, they quickly forgave him and praised him for returning to the path of good. Yet it seemed like he'd crossed some unseen line, said some unforgiveable thing that made every dragon in Warfang disregard him as nothing but a normal dragon who was nothing special.

He entered the building and was greeted by only a couple of the Guardians, who didn't even pay attention to him entering, which finally made is curiosity break his silence.  
"Okay, what is going on? Why is no one talking to me? What did I do wrong? If this is about Cynder…"

The new fire Guardian, Flame ('surprise' bitch [A/N]) sighed, "Spyro, do you remember what Malefor did with all the eggs, except for yours and Cynder's?"  
"Yeah, he smashed them to pieces except for Cynder's, which he took for himself."  
"Yes, and she became his servant."  
"You mean his slave."  
"Regardless how you look at it, she did vile deeds for Malefor for a long time, and even though we are on the way to recovery, and the dragons have returned to the city of Warfang, the memories of those dark deeds are still fresh in their minds."  
"But she helped us and did penance to repay the dark acts she had done."  
"Even so, a first impression is everything, and I doubt anyone but you and we Guardians are willing to forgive and forget this so easily. She helped to bring back the Dark Master."  
"But-"  
"Regardless of whether she did so as she is now or as she was influenced by Malefor, people are going to believe you were mistaken in giving Cynder a child to carry."

Spyro felt like Cynder had earlier, actually making his paw bleed, "So you're saying that it was a mistake to follow my heart?"  
"I did not say that, nor will I ever say that Spyro. You aren't the only one who fell for someone that nobody expected you to. All I'm saying is that people might believe that you aren't thinking straight, that you've lost your mind, if I will. I know otherwise, Cynder is a nice, cute, smart dragoness who knows who she is and what she wants."  
"Watch it Flame, Cynder is my mate, not yours."

Flame laughed, "I already have a mate that I am perfectly happy with, and we've had four children over the length of our relationship. I believe that should put any unease in your mind to rest."  
"Okay, but you try something-"  
"You, dear Spyro, are obsessively protective. How much older am I than Cynder? When have I ever tried to move on her? Have I even hinted _once_ that I wanted to take her?"  
"Alright, alright, you made your point."  
"Good, now as I was saying, you and Cynder will both have to be careful from now on, especially for the child's sake."  
"I know."  
"No you don't. The council and the Guardians, like me, can't protect you from something we don't see, and you or Cynder would have to testify if any case were to be made, something that I _know_ the two of you want to avoid."  
"And then there's the matter of the other kids."

Flame knew where he was going with it, "Yes, you're right. Multi-element dragons aren't rare, but a child of yours, with a mother like Cynder's, well, he is going to live a difficult life when trying to make friends."  
"I know."  
"To be honest, what were you thinking when you two tried to have children? Just out of curiosities sake."  
"Honestly, I was thinking I wanted to make Cynder happy, and how I wanted a family, and how she wanted one, and frankly, I think that it will all turn out fine at some point or other, and we've already got the egg on the way, so I guess we have to do our best to make it work."

Flame smiled, "That is the right answer, Spyro. You and Cynder keep thinking that way and whoever your child is will be a great successor to you and her."  
"Umm, successor?"  
"Yes, successor. What, did you honestly think that your legacy would die with you? Not likely, knowing our luck."  
"Yeah, you're probably right, and if the baby also has Cynder's powers…"

They shivered. Then Spyro went to work directing the moles and helping get things in shape.

The entire time, the moles were more or less completely silent. At least for an hour, the only things heard were the sounds of wood being sawed, metal being fused, stone being laid into cement, and Spyro helping the director keep everyone on track and working side by side with them. But in his mind, he was worried. It was all and good he supposed if the dragons weren't too fond of him right now, but if the moles were unhappy with his decision, well that was a different, and not very good for the reconstruction of the city. So he couldn't help but wonder if they were for his decision, or against it.

It was at the lunch break that he found out his answer.

Spyro had taken his meal and went to go eat it when one of the moles stood up. So, curious as ever, he set down the tray and stood there, waiting as the mole took his time walking up to him. He got right next to Spyro, lifted his hand, and then patted him on the shoulder as he said two words, "Congratulations, Spyro."

As he patted Spyro on the shoulder, the other moles slowly started to rise and clap their hands, the volume growing as everyone in the room started clapping, and went from beyond clapping to hooting and hollering and yelling their congratulations to Spyro. It got so loud, dragons might be hearing all the way in the woods outside of Warfang.

Spyro was dumbstruck, both happy and confused at the same time, so it left him absolutely speechless.

The mole who'd started this whole cascade of support laughed, "Surprised, huh? We aren't dragons, and our leader, Mole-yair, helped us remember the fact that Cynder not only helped rescue Warfang, but saved your life on more than one occasion during the battle, am I right?"

He blushed and paled somehow at the same time. During the battle at Warfang against Malefor's army, not only did Cynder save his tail several times, but if she hadn't pointed out those three different mistakes he'd almost made in his strategy to save the city, it would have fallen to Malefor.  
"Um, err, I try not to think about that. So, is this all for having a kid?"  
"Pretty much. We felt that since the dragons weren't going to congratulate you on getting a family started, well, we ought to, kind of paying you back for you and Cynder saving Warfang. If you two need any help with the kid, or kids when I think about, just let us know, it's the least we can do."  
"Um, did you say 'kids'?"  
"Yessiree, I mean, how do you know if it's one egg? What if it's really two? Or three?"

At that Spyro finally couldn't stand any more surprises and almost fainted, if the mole hadn't caught him and tapped his face to keep him awake.  
"Whoa, there bud, don't want you passing out. Hey! You! Get over hear and help me carry him!"  
"Um, thanks?"  
"No problem. Like I said, it's the least we can do for saving our asses from the fire."  
"I don't think you quite put it _that_ way."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's true."  
"So are you all going to be bugging me about updates and the like?"  
"Why do that when we can just pop by?"  
"Great, just what we needed, _sight seers_."

The mole laughed again, "Good one! Nah, more like extra hands. You're going to need them once the egg comes out and hatches."  
"Just thinking about that makes my legs weak. By the way, I never got your name."  
"Rock-tek."

Mt. Malefor…

A small goblin creature came up to the legendary and infamous Dark Master, bowing before he spoke into Malefor's mind.  
_'My liege, I have received word of how the plan comes.'  
_"Ah, good. Well then, enlighten me."

'_Things move smoothly, my lord. No man, woman, or even child suspects your resurrection is even possible.'_  
"As it should be."  
_'Yes, my lord. There is more news still.'_  
"What so?"  
_'We have received confirmation that the traitor black dragon, Cynder, does indeed carry spawn within her womb.'_  
"Good, very good."  
_'My liege?'_  
"Hmm?"  
_'There is more news still, but,'_ the creature swallowed before continuing, _'the news might not be good.'_

Malefor said nothing for a second as he digested this, and then growled in a way that made the goblin jump, and be caught in the claws of Malefor's free paw.  
"What do you mean that the news might not be good. Speak wisely, or I will squish your head like a grape."  
_'I-I mean that the dragons of Warfang believe it to be Spyro's child.'_

And he was slowly set down, Malefor eyed him, but it looked like he was weighing his options, and the goblin took that as a chance to stay alive.  
_'This is only to present the possibility that his seed took in your place. But this is not very bad news.'_

This time Malefor took a deep breath, and then released it slowly, "Explain your reasoning, though I have more than an idea of what you mean."  
_'This does not affect the plan very much if at all. Regardless of whether it is your spawn or not, lord, this will still work very well in your favor. Even if the new life is not of your own, they do not know otherwise. You could pull deception over their eyes that would pull doubt forth, and still follow your genius plan to defeat your foes, __**and**__ still raise the child as your descendant.'_  
"But you forget, I cannot be free without my child walking this world."

The goblin spoke fast, taking the bait that was offered to him, _'Then there is no doubt that the child is yours, my master, for as it develops, so does your freedom.'_

It was true. In the few days since then, Malefor had already risen several inches from the earth and the end of his tail was easy to see. It wasn't a lot, but it was noticeable progress, and that was enough to keep the goblin alive.  
"Fine, be gone with you, I need time with my thoughts."

'_Yes, my lord.'_

Thankful for another escape from Malefor's wrath, the goblin disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, leaving Malefor to his own devices.

Malefor scratched his chin as he thought. _'This is most definitely in my favor. The time has come to strike a blow in the hearts of those vile dragons.'_ With that he snapped and a dark red dragon like creature came forth, crawling from the earth. It had three pairs of scrawny insect-like legs and wings that stretched from behind the shoulders all the way to its tail, like demonic kites. Its very body was a twisted dark parody of the dragons that it only vaguely resembled. The voice it spoke with was raspy and cracked, like broken scales.  
_'My master, what is your will, for I live to serve only your purpose.'  
_"You duty is to go forth and deliver the news of who the true father is of a particular egg."  
_'And who is the bearer of this scion to your power?'_  
"Cynder."

The twisted creature managed to actually flinch at that name. _'The she-beast?! She who betrayed our lord? It cannot be!'_ Malefor smiled, "Oh, but it is, and she is indeed the bearer of my child. With this, I will finally bring the end of those two and fulfill my destiny."  
_'And my promise to you, Ruby.'_

The fake dragon swallowed, seeing precisely what his master was up to, _'This is truly the greatest of your plans. Thy will shall be done, let the world be burned so, that like a phoenix perishes in flame, it shall be reborn, clean of evil and sin.'_  
"The world will be purified. Now _go!_"

The beast flew with great speed, not needing to be told where to go, as Malefor's forces would easily be able to trace the remnants of their lord's power within her.

As the creature of his power disappeared, Malefor couldn't suppress the smile that came to him, _'All will be as planned.'_

Meanwhile, Cynder was walking through her garden, checking up on the plants, when Spyro came to her.  
"Hi, Cyn, how is everything?"  
"Fine, fine, and why are you home early?"  
"Well, there's something I need to tell you."

Cynder felt a twitch at the base of her tail, something she developed that went off when something wasn't right.  
"What happened? Is something wrong?"  
"No, no, nothing's wrong."  
"Bullshit."  
"Cynder!"  
"Oh, calm down, it's not like you haven't heard me say that before, and the baby isn't here yet, so no harm has been done."  
"You still need to break that habit."  
"Fine, now spill."  
"Well, the council wants to meet with you in a few days, in Warfang."

She felt that twitch again, "What do you mean, what for?"  
"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me. Even Flame kept his mouth shut, and he is a blabbermouth."  
"Only when he's drunk."  
"I bought him three beers."  
"Oh, oh damn, this is serious."  
"I know."

Cynder took a moment to think, trying to figure out why the council would want to see her. As she did, Spyro walked away. Then a familiar figure slithered through the air, a twisted parody of a dragon that glided through the skies on demonic kite-like wings.

It landed before her and she was about to cry "Wyvern!" when it cut her off by speaking into her mind.  
_'Do not speak, I bring news that you must hear first.'_

Although it was against everything she knew about them, Cynder gave the Wyvern the benefit of the doubt. Her mouth closed for a moment before she hissed something at it, "You better be quick and get the hell out of here before Spyro comes back or I'll make sure we make it so you never fly again."  
_'Very well madam. Malefor sssendssss a message, but perhapsss this is not the time.'_  
"You were all about telling it just a few moments ago."  
_'That wasss before a more proper occasion presented itself.'_  
"What occasion?"  
_'Why sssspoil the sssurprissssse?'_  
"Tell me or I swear I'll-"  
_'Calm yourself. I will ssspread forth the newsss in a few days, at the proper time, in the proper placcce Be ready when I do, becaussse it is sure to knock you off your feet.'_

With that, the Wyvern took flight, and Cynder once more felt that niggling feeling at the base of her tail. "I get a feeling I know when and where."

**Aaand that's it for the second chapter! Quick note, these will be simply an introduction to the real story, just as a heads up. After that, the actual story will pick up following Fyrno as he learns about the world he was born into. The next chapter will be the third and possibly final chapter in this intro arc. This will also give me a way to clean up the story and make it better.**

** Here's some information that can help you get the idea behind Fyrno's personality and his life. His theme song is I Walk Alone by Saliva.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
